Portable, traffic-control, safety signs are used by various individuals such as crossing guards to protect children going to and from school as well as road construction workers to protect their fellow workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,919 discloses a hand-held illuminated sign having a one-piece frame with a transparent border and an elongated light member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,051 discloses a battery-powered warning light and sign having a handle and a sign-receiving bracket and a power switch located on the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,424 discloses a hand-held, battery-powered stop sign including a plurality of individually flashing lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,464 discloses a light shroud for a highway sign that is hand-held and includes an indica-carrying display panel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,090,186 and 3,821,860 disclose hand-held illuminated road signs that are battery-powered.
While the prior art generally shows lights associated with safety signs, there are thousands of safety signs currently in use which would have to be replaced with safety signs having lights if such safety signs were to be used. In other words, the cost associated with replacing currently used safety signs with safety signs having lights would be cost prohibitive.